You Change My World YCMW
by Sheon wa Fuyukari
Summary: sasuke seorang pemuda berparas tampan bak pangeran dan jenius harus kehilangan kekasihnya hinata dan sememjak itu ia menutup diri dan siapakah yang dapat merubah dunia sang pangeran ini? gak pandai bikin sumary :D #sasuhina sasuFEMnaru#


Desklaimer tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Title : You change my world

Pairing: SasuFemNaru . SasuHina

Rating: T

Genre: hurt romance/comfort^^

Summary: Seseorang yang dapat merubah diriku ? Siapa yang tau ?

Happy reading \(^.^)/

Malam yang kelam sekelam mata onyx pemuda yang satu ini mata yang kini mengeluarkan cairan bening yang takkunjung berhenti entah sejak kapan ia menangis sampai mata nya kini merah dan sembam Pemuda yang dikenal dengan sebutan COOL PRINCE a.k.a uchiha Sasuke itu ternyata bisa juga menangis sendirian di gereja . siapa yang tau penyebabnya ? Ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan penyebabnya adalah seorang wanita yang ada di foto yang kini ia genggam Gadis bersurai biru kelam bermata mata lavender "Hinata..."Ujarnya terisak Gadis yang sedari tadi ia tangisi itu ternyata taklain adalah hinata

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya pada foto yang kini ia genggam (udah kayak orang stress aja #plakk *abaikan)

"Yah..hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak tersiksa lagi hinata,akan aku lakukan sesuai kemauan mu" jeda nya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya

"Aku ikhlas" sambung nya (what!? Seorang uchiha mengikhlaskan sesuatu ?! Apa author tdk salah tulis?! #plakk *abaikan -")

SASUKE POV

Kutelusuri lorong gereja yang kian menggelap hanya ada cahaya lilin yang berjalan hendak pulang aku menghapus jejak air mata ku sambil bertanya dalam hati

'Apa aku ikhlas?'

'Apa aku benar-benar merelakan semua ini'

'Setelah sekian lama smuanya akan sia-sia?!'

'Yang betul saja !'

'Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan nya'

'Ayolah sasuke ikhlas kan saja dia'

'Ini demi gadis yg kau cintai'

'Argghhhh...kepala ku sakit' 'Ahhh... Sudahlah'

"Hinata.."Gumanku sambil beremas rambutku guna menghilangkan pening yang ku rasa "Hinata"

Sasuke end Pov

Skip time Esoknya di Rumah sakit ternama di Konoha

"Sebaiknya ini semua kita hentikan,aku tak tega melihatnya tersiska dgn semua ini" kata seorang dokter

"Ini semua hanya akan menambah deritanya" ujar sang dokter yg bernama Tsunade

Ha_ah terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seorang pria berambut raven a.k.a Sasuke

"Sudah kuputuskan" katanya tiba-tiba

"jika operasi ini gagal maka dia akan ku lepaskan," katanya seraya melirik seorang gadis berambut indigo a.k.a Hinata

"aku tak akan membuat mu susah lagi hime" gumannya

"Ahh..yasudahlah toh semuanya keputusan mu" ucap Tsunade

"Operasi akan diadakan 2 hari lagi,tapi sebaiknya aku ingat kan pada mu jangan berharap banyak krn persentase kemungkinan dia hidup hanya 10% dan selebihnya hanya tuhan yg tau" ucap sang dokter dan langsung beranjak pergi

"Dua hari lagi yah ?!" Gumannya

'2 Hari kemudian'

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang mondar-mandir kayak setrika #plakk didepan sebuak pintu yg bertuliskan 'Ruang Oprasi'

Ha_ahh.. Helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya

"apa yg terjadi kenapa lama sekali?!" Tanya sang pemuda a.k.a Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri (gila yah *abakan) CLEKK... Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita berpakaian hijau dgn sebuah masker menutupi mulutnya,lalu ia membuka penutup mulut itu dan berkata

"Sepertinya jalan Tuhan berbeda sasuke" ucapnya seraya menatap sendu sasuke

"Apa yg terjadi,apa oprasinya lancar?!,dia masih hdp kan ?!,Tsunade apa yg terjadi jawab aku!" Bentaknya pada sang dokter a.k.a Tsunade

"Huh...sudah kuduga akan seperti ini" jedanya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pekataannya

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji ?!" Lanjutnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maka dari itu,tenangkan dirimu dan akan ku jelaskan semuanya"Lanjut sang Dokter

ha_ah... "Sudahlah tak usah berteletele,katakan saja!" Kata Sasuke agak memaksa

"Hah...merepotkan"kata seseorang dari belakang yg seprti Dokter,terlihat jelas dari pakaiannya itu dan rambut nanas nya yg dikucir ke atas tak lain dan tak bukan pemuda itu Shikamaru teman lama sasuke

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini,apa yg kau lakukan?!" Tanya sasuke heran dgn sosok didepannya

"Huh..baik-baik akan ku jelaskan semuanya!"Kata Tsunade

"Tadi aku yg meminta shika dtg kesini,aku memintanya untuk membantu berjalannya operasi ini krn menurut kabar yg ku dengar Shika adalah Ahlih dlm hal begini tapi..."Jeda nya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya

"takdir berkata lain..,kanker yg di derita Hinata sudah meyebar luas dan bertambah parah krn sudah tdk mampan terhadap kemo thrapy, dan berhubung hinata menderita kanker jaringan lunak maka sangat sulit bagi kami melangsungkan operasi krn kami tdk mungkin memutuskan segala sistem saraf nya krn itu sama saja dgn membunuhnya secara perlahan.."Jelas Tsunade panjang Lebar

"Jadi...intinya operasi Gagal,tapi satu permohonan ku pd mu sasuke Ikhlaskan dia sepertinya dia lebih nyaman dgn keadaan nya skarang" Cetus Shikamaru dgn lantangnya tampa tau perasaan sasuke kini

ESOK HARI di PEMAKAMAN

Air mata terus berderaian,isak tangis tak kunjung selesai Gundukan tanah yang taburi bunga yang masih segar di dalamnya terbaringlah seorang gadis bersurai hitam bernama HYUGA HINATA dapat dikenali dari batu nisannya yang bertuliskan namanya. Selesai pemakaman smua orang berpulangan ake asalnya masing" tapi tidak untuk sang uchiha bungsu ini Dia masih setia berdiri disamping nisan kekasihnya itu atau mungkin sekarang boleh dibilang mantanlah Dari raut wayahnya tersirat kehampaan dan kekosongan Sampai pemakaman kosongpun dia masih berdiri tegak hingga suara kecil seseorang memecahkan keheningan yang ada

"Sasuke,kau mau berjanji untuk ku?"

"Yaa tentu saja Hime"

"Jika suatu saat aku pergi kau tak boleh sedih dan kau juga harus segera melupakan aku"

"..."

"Suke...~"

"Hn,"

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita"

"Sayonaraa...suke..."

Serpihan-serpihan masa lalu kembalu mencuat kepermukaanny Sampai dia sendri tak mampu menahan air bening itu agar tak terjatuh dari asalny a

"Hime..."

Titik" hujan berjatuhan

"gomene watashi,aku melanggar jan_" Cruzzz... Kata-katanya terpotong karena derasnya hujan yg kini entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tercurah Bumi seolah menolak kata-kata nya tadi

SKIP TIME 3 YEARS LATER

Setelah kejadian 3 tahun yg lalu sasuke menutup diri untuk siapapun bahkan ia pindah ke korea hanya untuk melupakan serpihan masa lalunya itu Hinga skarang untuk pertama sekalinya setelah 3 tahun. Sasuke baru saja menginjakan kakinya ditempat kelahirannya itu Ha_ahh helaah nafas berat nya mengusik keheningan yg tadi


End file.
